


A Hidden Relationship

by wicl93



Series: Mission Series: Side-Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a sequel and sort of a side-story to the first part of the Mission Series - Mission: Protect Harry. It explains how Minato and Fugaku got together in a way that couldn't be explained by any of the living characters at the time which the main storyline is set. It isn't actually necessary to the overall plot, and was originally written for FugaMina day last August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hidden Relationship

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

WARNINGS: FugaMina, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

The trees in training ground number seven rustled in response to an apparent wind. Seemingly from nowhere, a young man with blond hair, around sixteen years old, appeared in a clearing.

"Still could be faster", the figure muttered to himself, before setting off again, moving incredibly fast.

He stopped next in another clearing, smiling a little as he realised he had indeed managed to get a little faster. He looked around, noticing that he was near the top of the Hokage monument. He also noticed a figure sitting atop one of the three heads that formed the monument, and he carefully moved a little closer, remaining cautious when he recognised the figure, and becoming more so when he noticed the unusual demeanour of the other man, who...had just noticed him, whipping his head around to aim his clan's trademark glare at the approaching figure.

"What do you want, Namikaze?" the glaring man asked.

"Just wondered what you were doing up here, Fugaku", Minato replied.

"None of your business", Fugaku replied, turning back to stare across the village from his vantage point atop the Sandaime's stone head. Minato looked at Fugaku for a moment, debating what he should do. After a few moments, he decided, and moved over to sit beside Fugaku, looking across the village rather than at Fugaku, who he could feel was glaring at him again.

"I told you to go away", Fugaku said, after a few minutes of glaring at Minato's head.

"Actually you said it was none of my business what you were doing up here. You didn't tell me to leave, and even if you had I would have ignored you, you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Why are you here then?" Fugaku asked.

"I was just training, running around a bit", Minato said dismissively. "I stopped up here then noticed you. It's a good view, isn't it?"

"Thinking about when you'll be up here?" Fugaku asked almost accusingly.

"I will become Hokage, and my face will be up here in stone, but it's not like I'll actually get to see this view", Minato replied jokingly.

"It's like you've already been told you'll definitely become Hokage", Fugaku grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just that you already know what you're going to do, you have a goal..."

"I thought you'd take over from your father, you know, become head of the Uchiha clan, take over the police force..."

"Not like I have a choice, is it?"

"Do you want one?" Minato asked.

"No idea, but it's not like I have anyone to talk to – everyone around me is a Uchiha except my mother, and I was barely allowed to speak to her –" Fugaku abruptly stopped speaking and clamped his mouth shut, as if he'd suddenly realised who he was talking to. Minato noticed this:

"Said too much?" he guessed. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to go off and tell anyone, but can you at least tell me why you don't get to speak to your mother? Is something wrong or are you not allowed or what?"

"You really expect me to believe you aren't just going to go off and tell everyone? We aren't exactly friends."

"We're not exactly enemies either – maybe in the academy, but that was ages ago – we're adults now, we should act like it. If you don't want to tell me, or you can't, then fine, but I may actually be able to help."

"You can't."

"Fine", Minato sighed, standing up. "See you around." He walked away from the top of the monument, Fugaku looking after him, indecision evident even on the normally expressionless Uchiha face.

"You can't because she's dead", Fugaku said simply, facing away from Minato. The blond froze mid-step before turning back. He hesitated for the briefest second before going to sit beside Fugaku, closer than he had been before.

"I didn't know she was active."

"She wasn't a shinobi, she was a witch. My father met her during a diplomatic visit to magical Japan."

"She's from Japan?"

"No, a country called Britain, it's much further away...she was on a diplomatic mission from there which coincided...the Elders didn't appreciate my father marrying a non-shinobi, and they always kept me away from her."

"Why? It's not like she would affect your own development of chakra, right?"

"No, but they still barely let me speak to her, and now she's dead."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

"I don't really know myself, she wasn't that old or active, and no-one will tell me anything. But given how rarely we spoke, she could have been sick for ages and I wouldn't even know."

"I'm sorry", Minato said sincerely. Fugaku looked up and was faced with honest blue eyes boring into his. "Look...I have to go for now, but if you want to talk to me...well, I'm sure you can find me with those eyes of yours." Minato moved to stand up, then turned back to Fugaku, hugging him briefly but tightly, before leaving the area, jogging back into the forest before moving away at his usual faster-than-can-be-seen speed.

* * *

The following day, Fugaku was walking through the village's training grounds when he felt a familiar surge of chakra nearby. Recognising it as Minato's, he walked in the direction he had sensed, deciding he needed to speak to the blond about what had happened the previous day, why Minato had hugged him before leaving. He shrank back against a tree as two people, about the same age as him and Minato, chased each other away from the training ground, soon followed by Jiraiya-sannin. Fugaku recognised it to be Minato's old genin team and sensei, so assumed Minato would now be alone in the training area. He activated his Sharingan and located Minato throwing kunai at a tree stump towards the middle of the training ground. He deactivated his dojutsu as he wandered out of the trees into the training ground, reaching out with his chakra so that Minato knew he was there. Minato reacted slightly, and Fugaku realised that his presence had been sensed, so he waited for Minato to finish.

Minato threw his last few kunai and then went over to retrieve them from the stump, before jogging over to where Fugaku was patiently waiting.

"Hi", Minato said.

"Good evening", Fugaku replied, somewhat stiffly.

"Everything okay?" Minato asked.

"About yesterday..."

"I haven't told anyone, I swear", Minato said.

"I know, I was actually wondering...why did you hug me?"

"Well, I just...I figured you might want a hug or something", Minato responded. "Sorry, should I not have done that? I know Uchihas are generally not hug people, but there was no-one around, so –"

"It was fine, I just wondered if there was any other reason."

"Why, did you want there to be another reason, Fugaku-kun?"

"Don't call me 'kun'", Fugaku said, glaring at the smiling blond. "And you're the one who hugged me and then practically ran off."

"Should I have stayed? Did you want more?"

"More?" Fugaku repeated in confusion.

"More than a hug", Minato half-said, half-whispered, leaning in towards Fugaku in an apparent attempt to make the darker-haired male blush. Fugaku didn't do so, however, just looked at Minato.

"And what if I did? What if I do know?"

"Do what?" Minato asked, becoming confused himself.

"What if I do want more than just a hug?" Fugaku asked. Minato flushed slightly, not the blush Fugaku was hoping for however, as he moved past Fugaku to leave the training grounds. Fugaku moved up behind him as Minato reached the trees, leaning in to speak directly into Minato's ear.

"Going to leave me wanting, Namikaze?" Fugaku asked, continuing his teasing. Minato stiffened slightly before suddenly relaxing, abruptly whirling around to face Fugaku. Before Fugaku could react, Minato had kissed him, just a slight brush against the other's lips, before there was a 'whoosh' as Minato used the jutsu he was famous for, flashing off through the trees before Fugaku even registered he had left. Fugaku considered using his Sharingan to track the blond, but decided against it –  _I thought he was only joking, so I joked back,_ Fugaku said to himself.  _I didn't expect him to actually like me, after all, it's not like we can be together..._

* * *

Two weeks passed in which Minato and Fugaku never saw each other, too busy with missions, and, in Fugaku's case, clan duties. It was late in the evening, and most of the residents of the Uchiha district had already retired. Fugaku was sitting on his bed reading when he heard a tap at the window. At first he ignored it, assumed it to just be the wind, until a second tap came, louder and more insistent than the first. He stood up and crossed the room to open the window, immediately seeing Minato's upside-down head.

"What are you doing on the roof?" he hissed at the blond.

"Coming to see you, but I had to jump up here so no-one would see me, now are you going to let me in?" Minato responded. Fugaku sighed and stepped back from the window, leaving it open. Minato swung down from the roof and into the room, closing the window behind himself and then drawing the curtains.

"Why are you here?" Fugaku asked quietly.

"I want to talk to you...about what happened a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't want to discuss it."

"Well, I'm not leaving until we do", Minato replied, sitting on the bed and making himself comfortable, a defiant look in his bright blue eyes.

"I'd ignore you, but I expect you really would stay here all night", Fugaku sighed, sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, as far away from Minato as possible.

"Don't you want me here all night?" Minato asked, crawling down the bed on all fours to get closer to Fugaku.

"Would you stop with the flirting?" Fugaku asked. "It's not like anything's going to come from it."

"What do you want to come from it?" Minato asked, saying the word 'come' as lewdly as possible.

"Stop that. I mean it – we can't be together."

"Why not? No-one has to know."

"Minato..."

"Just meet me tomorrow, okay? You know those cabins down by the river – they're used for fishing in the summer – they're empty right now, so come down there? I'll be in number three tomorrow evening."

"Minato –" Fugaku tried again, but was interrupted.

"Just come or don't", Minato said, moving back over to the window. "I'll wait there all night. If you come, then we'll talk and see if we can find a way to be together. If you don't, then I'll never bother you for a relationship again."

"Really?" Fugaku asked suspiciously, standing up to face the blond. Minato sighed.

"I promise that I'll never bother you again if you don't meet me tomorrow night. But –" Minato strode across the room and pressed his lips firmly against Fugaku's. Fuagaku was shocked for a moment, before he kissed back, savouring the feel of Minato's lips against his own. When Minato pulled back a few moments later, both young men were flushed and panting.

"Why...?" Fugaku began.

"Just in case I never get to again", Minato replied. He opened the window through the curtains and slipped out, pushing the window closed behind him. Fugaku waited a moment before going over to fully close the window, noticing a flash of yellow in the distance as Minato used his speed to get safely out of the Uchiha district without being caught. Fugaku pulled the curtains fully closed before going to bed, giving up on reading for that night. As he fell asleep with his lips still tingling, he wondered if there really could be a way for the two of them to be together.

* * *

The following evening, Minato was pacing back and forth in the main area of the cabin. Despite the kiss last night, he still wasn't sure if Fugaku would turn up, their clans weren't exactly particularly close, and the Uchihas weren't that fond of the Hokages either, and Minato didn't want to give up on his aspirations to become the next Hokage. Minato was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the quiet knock at the door. Even without using his jutsu, he moved across the room in a flash, yanking the door open so hard that...

"Careful, or you'll pull it off it's hinges", Fugaku commented, as he slipped into the cabin. Minato pushed the door closed much more carefully, as Fugaku sat down on the couch. Minato debated whether to sit beside or on top of Fugaku, but realised from the serious look on the Uchiha's face that they should probably talk first.

"You came", Minato said.

"Yes, did you not want me to?" Fugaku asked, smiling slightly. Minato looked taken aback for a moment, as if surprised that a Uchiha could smile so openly, but he soon recovered:

"Yes, and if I have my way we'll both be coming soon enough", he replied, smirking at Fugaku. Fugaku's smile widened for a moment before vanishing, replaced with the serious look he had been wearing a few moments previously.

"Do you really think that this can work?" he asked Minato.

"I don't think it's going to be easy, we'll have to work to keep it hidden, but I don't see why not", Minato replied.

"I'm the heir to my clan, my father will want me to marry an appropriate woman, and may even find a way to force me to do so, in fact, I may already have an arranged marriage that I am unaware of."

"We can try to get you out of it, but if we really can't then we'll stay together in secret."

"And children?"

"There are ways of getting pregnant medically, without having sex", Minato replied. "We'll just use those."

" 'We'?" Fugaku repeated.

"I won't give up on my dream, I still want to be Hokage one day. But that will mean I will probably have to get married and have a kid as well, and I don't even like girls...you know, like that..."

"I see", Fugaku said.

"What do you think?" Minato asked hopefully.

"Can I sleep on it?" Fugaku asked.

"Sure, do you want to meet me here tomorrow?" Minato asked eagerly. "Or somewhere else? Or –" he was silenced by Fugaku's lips pressing against his, pushing so hard that Minato was pressed onto his back on the couch. Fugaku settled between Minato's legs, grinding down slightly, causing the blond to moan. Fugaku took advantage of the open mouth to slip his tongue inside, tracing hot lines against the roof of Minato's mouth, while the blond bucked and moaned beneath him.

"I was actually thinking of sleeping here", Fugaku replied, whispering against Minato's lips as he pulled back.

"Yeah", Minato sighed out, cheeks flushed. Fugaku smirked at how easy it was to rile up the man beneath him, before standing up and walking through to an adjoining room – the bedroom. Minato hurried after him.

When Minato entered the room, Fugaku was nowhere to be seen, until the bedroom door slammed closed to reveal Fugaku standing behind the door, still smirking, with a predatory glint in his eyes. He walked forwards and Minato automatically stepped backwards, the backs of his knees colliding with the bed, causing him to fall backwards onto the soft sheets. He shimmied up the bed just before Fugaku's weight settled comfortably on top of him, and Fugaku resumed his earlier actions, grinding and kissing.

Before long, Minato pushed Fugaku back slightly.

"Too many clothes, too hot", he panted out. Fugaku smirked down at him before rolling them over so that Minato was straddling him. The position allowed the blond to remove the top half of his clothes, throwing them across the room. Fugaku pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the bed, Minato still seated in his lap, before he followed suit, pressing his bare chest against Minato's when he was done. He nipped at Minato's exposed neck, biting down hard enough to leave small marks, before flipping them back over so that Minato was spread out on the bed before him. Fugaku continued to nip down the exposed chest, leaving small marks as he pushed off Minato's shoes and undid the blond's trousers.

"Are you sure about this?" Fugaku asked, looking up at Minato, who was flushed and covered with red bite marks.

"Yes...don't stop", Minato gasped. Fugaku smiled before his expression changed into a smirk, as he palmed Minato's hardness through the blond's trousers.

"Are you sure?" Fugaku asked again. "We could still stop", he added, still smirking. Minato glared down at him, or attempted to do so, the haze of pleasure overtaking him making it difficult to glare at the smug Uchiha.

"Just...please", Minato gasped again. Fugaku looked up at his flushed lover, before relenting, ripping off the blond's trousers to expose the weeping cock. Fugaku slipped off his own shoes and trousers as he licked a long strip up Minato's cock, causing the blond to moan and buck violently off the bed.

"Fugaku!" Minato half-moaned, half-screamed, begging the dark-haired man to continue. Fugaku moved up Minato's body, pressing their naked hardnesses together and grinding down, enjoying the feel of Minato fully submitting beneath him. Minato wrapped his legs around Fugaku's waist and his arms around Fugaku's neck.

"Minato –"

"Just get inside, I can't take it any more", Minato whispered, before pressing his lips against Fugaku's for another kiss, grinding up as if his obvious arousal needed to be demonstrated.

"I need to –"

"No", Minato interrupted. "I don't care if it hurts a little, or even a lot, I just want you inside me." Fugaku looked down into the blue eyes staring defiantly up at his and felt his Sharingan activate.

"I want to remember this", he said, explaining the activation of his kekkei genkai, before he reached down and gripped his own cock, guiding it into Minato's tight hole. Fugaku thrust inside slowly, filling Minato completely, before stopping to allow the blond to adjust.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Minato.

"No, not really, it burns a little, but it's worth it", Minato replied, wiggling his lower half experimentally.

"I've never done this before", Fugaku admitted.

"Me neither", Minato said. As he continued to move around, Fugaku's cock hit a soft spot inside him, and he threw his head back and moaned.

"Did that feel good? Just there?" Fugaku asked, rolling his hips so that he brushed Minato's prostate again.

"Ah! Yes", Minato moaned, tightening his legs around Fugaku's waist. Fugaku continued to thrust against the same spot, speeding up his thrusts when he realised that when he moved faster, Minato moaned louder.

This being their first time, neither young man was going to last long, and soon Minato tightened his legs even further.

"Fugaku, I'm –" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as his threw his head back and practically screamed as his orgasm was torn from him, white-hot come shooting across his stomach. As Minato got impossibly tighter around him, Fugaku moaned as well, grunting out the blond's name as he released inside Minato, so hard that some dribbled back out of the abused hole even before Fugaku pulled himself out. Fugaku flopped down onto the bed, in a way uncharacteristic of a Uchiha, still feeling the aftershocks of his powerful orgasm. His kekkei genkei deactivated and he reached down beside the bed and blindly picked up a piece of clothing, wiping them both fairly clean before tossing the article of clothing back to the floor.

"That was..." Minato trailed off.

"Yeah", Fugaku agreed, pulling Minato against him and tangling their legs together. The blond reached down and pulled up the covers around them.

"Want to know something?" Minato asked.

"Okay", Fugaku said slowly and warily.

"This isn't some random cabin, it's mine."

"Yours?"

"Yeah, mine. I own it. I come here when I want to think or just get away from everything."

"I see."

"I was hoping it could be our cabin?" Minato asked, sounding unsure.

"Did you really think, after what we just did, that I was really going to just walk away?" Fugaku asked.

"I honestly wasn't sure, you might consider your clan's wishes more than you care about me", Minato replied, refusing to meet the dark eyes.

"I do care about my clan, and I probably will have to marry when they want me to, but I care about you as well, and I don't want to give up on this", Fugaku replied. Minato looked up at him, seeing the honesty in the dark eyes.

"We'll find a way to stay together", Minato vowed.

"Yes we will", Fugaku agreed, pulling the blond tighter against him as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**This work has been put into a new series for side-stories to the main series. Up soon will be a requested fic which bridges part of the time gap to explain how Sasuke, Naruto and Harry are born when Fugaku and Minato are still together.**


End file.
